Sod It
by Almondjoy90
Summary: Ron and Hermione can never seem to get it right. Will an embarrassing situation get them to confess their true feelings for each other? A smutty look into their relationship. Takes place during the Deathly Hallows.


**This story is a bit naughty, but I thought a little smut between our favorite ginger and brunette was in order.**

**Sod it**

"Well, excuse me if the mushrooms aren't up to par with your mum's cooking. Honestly, Ron. I'm doing the best I can." Hermione said as Ron grumbled about their supper for the umpteenth time.

"I'm just saying, it's a bit dodgy. At first I didn't mind but I am sick of eating like this every bloody day." Ron said as he threw back down the half-eaten wild mushroom.

Hermione stood her ground. "Fine, Ronald. You do the cooking from now on since you seem so brilliant at figuring out what's appealing when we're in the middle of nowhere."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe I will. Anything is better than this rubbish." He said his blue eyes cold and angry.

Hermione frowned, her face turning pink from his tone. "Sometimes you are so insufferable and barmy. I make three meals a day for us with the resources we have. What else am I supposed to do? Tell me because I am so sick of your constant complaints!" She said her voice sounding shrill.

Ron stood up abruptly. "Sod it. I'm sick of rowing with you Hermione. You would never understand anyways." He said and he made a move to leave the tent.

"Leave the locket." Hermione said between clenched teeth and he tossed it to her before storming out.

Hermione shook her head in annoyance. When Ron had on the locket he was a complete pain in the arse. Ron and Hermione had argued many times during the seven years they knew each other but their fights were no longer good-natured. The fun, gracious and high-spirited side of him was completely wiped out. The locket caused him to be irritable, distant and insecure all of the time.

Hermione took a bit of time to calm down before she walked outside of the tent to join Harry. It was Harry's turn to keep watch and she figured that she should give him some company.

Harry looked up at her as she sat and she noticed that he had hardly touched his food. He followed her gaze and smiled sympathetically. He had seen Ron storm out. He knew that Ron was conflicted by the horcrux and needed some time alone. He knew the feeling. He often found himself snapping at his two best friends because of it.

Hermione sighed. "I hate to admit it but he's right. The food is complete rubbish. "

Harry shook his head. "It's okay." He said biting into the raw mushroom, trying not to grimace

Hermione looked at him. "You don't have to lie, Harry. I realize that we haven't had a proper meal in weeks. You do know that I'm trying, right?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, Hermione and really, it's not that bad." Hermione gave him a look.

Harry laughed. "All right, it's pretty bloody awful." He said and Hermione punched his shoulder jokingly.

Hermione rested her chin on her hand and stared out into the woods. Harry followed her gaze and took the locket from her. "Go out for some fresh air. I'll keep watch and do not argue with me." He said noticing her quizzical expression.

Hermione frowned before reluctantly agreeing. "I'll see you in a bit." She said patting his shoulder before standing. She felt a million times lighter without the horcrux around her neck.

She wandered for a few minutes, making sure not to pass her enchantments as she walked. She hadn't run into Ron, which was a good sign. She was still angry at him but a part of her wondered where he was.

She had just passed an area with tall, narrow trees when she caught a glimpse of his red hair. Ron appeared to be sitting on a log, fumbling with something on his lap.

Hermione squinted, curious to see what he was fumbling with. His hand was moving quickly and his face was turned to the side as he groaned. Beads of sweat were falling down his brow.

Her eyes widened at the sight. _Ronald Weasley was wanking on a log_. Hermione immediately turned away, her pulse speeding up. She felt mortified and disgusted that she had stumbled upon him in that manner. However, the rational side of her felt ashamed as she once again turned towards him. She felt so curious.

Hermione hesitantly peeked out at him, taking in the sight. Ron's brow was furrowed in concentration and his full lips were parted as he pleasured himself. His chest heaved and the vein in his neck throbbed. She was enthralled. She knew guys wanked all of the time but she had never really thought of Ron in this manner.

Hermione unconsciously licked her lips. She had fantasized over him over the past few years but she never imagined that he could look so sexy and primal. She felt embarrassed at her peeping and decided to turn around when she heard her name.

"Hermione." Ron groaned and her head whipped around. Ron's eyes were closed and his hand moved faster. "Fuck, Mione. So good, right there." He whimpered and Hermione bit her lip so that she didn't gasp.

Ron was fantasizing over her? She had known that their feelings for each other had grown even stronger since embarking on the hunt for the horcruxes. Still, they never acted on it.

As much as she wanted to stay, she knew it would be wrong she made a move to leave when a twig snapped by her foot. She cringed as Ron's head turned sharply to hers.

"Bloody hell!" Ron squeaked embarrassed as he pulled his pants up quickly. His face was the darkest shade of scarlet that she had ever seen.

Hermione didn't know what to do as she stared at his mortified face. She was sure her face was almost as red as his. "Errr…I'll just be going. See you later." She managed to rush out before she whipped around to leave.

"Wait, Hermione. Just give me a chance to explain." Ron said, his cheeks as red as his hair.

Hermione bit her lip, nervously as he cleared his throat. She waited for him to speak.

Ron's hands cupped his face as he murmured to himself. She could make out the words "Blimey. Fucking mortifying."

He looked up at her and ran a hand over his face. "Listen, Hermione. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm assuming you saw everything."

"Enough." Hermione croaked out. God this was so awkward.

"Well, I suppose you know now. Not much left to hide after you catch me wanking, huh?" Ron chuckled nervously.

Hermione's mouth was dry and she opened her mouth to speak but Ron continued.

"I mean. You know that I was saying your name. So you know I think about you like that."

Hermione's head snapped up, taken by surprise that he admitted it.

"But why? Honestly, we were just arguing less than 20 minutes ago," she said and Ron frowned.

"That only makes it worst. You're the one to blame. You make me like this." Ron said, his embarrassment gone as he now wore a smirk.

Hermione huffed. "Don't throw this on me, Ronald. You're the one who got caught in this condition. This is hardly humorous." She said crossing her arms.

Ron just laughed. "You're right. First, it was completely awful but now it's actually pretty humorous. We're having another row because you caught me wanking. Sounds like us, eh? We can never get anything right." He said shaking his head.

Hermione stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Ron got up and slowly walked over to her. His shame was gone and now he was just plain anxious. This was it. He was going to lay his heart out to the girl he had adored for years. She could either accept it or break it to a million pieces.

"You do this to me Hermione, all the time. And it's been this way forever." He said staring down at her and her breath caught in her throat.

"It started way back in fourth year, after our row at the ball. You looked so bloody gorgeous and I was such an arse. I only wanted to go with you." He said and Hermione bit her lip harder at his confession.

"It's only gotten worse over the years as I've become more attracted to you. Strangely, you turn me on the most after we fight. You always look so passionate and fierce. You don't know how hard it is to be around you all this time even now, and I can't do anything about it."

Hermione hated to admit it but she also got turned on a bit after their rows. Ron always was so infuriating, but strangely sexy at the same time.

"You always can. I've liked you for years Ron and you never acted on it. I practically laid it all out for you last year and you chose Lavender." Hermione said as she stared in his blue eyes.

Ron nodded. "I know, and as always, I cocked up. I was a complete arse last year because I was jealous. Still, am sometimes when it comes to Harry. Last year, I would be snogging Lavender but I would be thinking about you. You were always in my mind. When we snogged, when I wanked. It was quite pathetic, actually." Ron laughed tensely, scratching his head.

Hermione looked at him, feeling a bit timid and unsure around the boy she had known and loved for years. "Harry has and will be always like a brother to me. You should never have felt that way. I've only had eyes for you."

Ron let out a shaky breath. "That's good to hear because it's the same with me. Blimey, Hermione you turn me on so much. You're so beautiful and smart and strong. It's been hard being around you for so long and not being able to touch you, to kiss you." He said with confidence as he looked at her.

Hermione's heart hammered so loudly that she was surprised that he couldn't hear it. She didn't realize that their faces were inches apart. She could feel his minty breath on her lips as he exhaled and he could count the light freckles on her nose.

Ron decided to grow some bollocks and just go for it. Everything was out now anyways. He bent down and claimed Hermione's lips with his own. She gasped in surprise but she automatically put her hands in his hair as she kissed him back. Ron would have smiled if his mouth wasn't otherwise preoccupied. She had wanted this too.

Ron licked her bottom lip silently, asking for permission and Hermione opened her mouth to him. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his warm tongue on hers. They kissed for minutes, neither one could get enough of the other. Ron kissed her with enthusiasm, his hands on her hips, as his still hard cock strained to be closer to her.

Hermione felt his growing arousal through her pants and she felt her knickers grow damper. Only he did this to her.

Ron broke the kiss not. "Sorry." He mumbled trying to shift away from her so he wouldn't scare her off.

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine. It feels good." She murmured, slightly embarrassed.

Ron eyes widened and he crashed his mouth against hers as he pulled her closer as they sank to the ground, the autumn leaves cushioning them.

Ron's stiff member could be seen through his pants as he grinded it against Hermione's crotch, watching her expression. Hermione moaned in his ear and she grinded back, surprised at how wonderful it felt.

Ron gasped. "So fucking sexy. Mione, I want to touch you." He said and Hermione nodded slightly, pulling down her pants. She felt like a slag but she just wanted to feel his touch. She had lusted ov er him for too long.

Ron touched her center through her thin, now damp cotton knickers. "Fuck me. You're soaked." Ron said snakingly and he slowly began to touch her there.

Hermione gasped, arching to him and he continued rubbing her before he slowly pulled her knickers down and he saw her glistening, pink womanhood. "So beautiful." He whispered, letting out a shaky breath as he took in her soft brown curls. He slowly began to rub her all over. He was fascinated by how wet and warm she felt.

Hermione clamped her thighs tightly around Ron's hands as he stroked her. Before she knew it she felt her chest heaving and she moaned his name as she came all over his fingers.

Ron stared at her flushed cheeks and face as she came down from her high. He had never witnessed anything as sexy as Hermione experiencing an orgasm. He removed his hand and licked his fingers. He closed his eyes at the taste. She tasted even better than she looked.

Hermione looked at him shyly as she stroked him through his pants. Ron gasped but grabbed her hand. "You don't have to, Mione." She said but Hermione shook her head. "Trust me, I want to. Now move your hand Ronald." She said and Ron smiled. He figured Hermione would be just as bossy in the bedroom. He loved it.

Hermione tentatively pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung out. Hermione had never seen one before but she could see that Ron's was definitely above average. She had no idea what she was doing but she could at least try. "I've never done this before so I might be bloody awful." She whispered. Ron shook his head. "When has Hermione Jean Granger ever been awful at anything?" he cheeked and she laughed quietly.

She softly gripped his shaft and she began to stroke him. Ron grunted and she moved her hand up and down upon him. Ron groaned as her small, soft hands gripped him.

"Right there, Mione. Fuck, yes." He groaned as she applied just the right pressure and her fingers stroked his sensitive head, spreading the pre-cum.

Hermione gained her confidence and she gripped him harder with one hand and she softly squeezed and played with his balls with the other. Ron gasped loudly. "Too good, I'm going to come." He said and his hips moved in their own accord, thrusting in her hand. He let out a mighty groan, moaning her name as he spurted his seed into her hand in long streams.

Ron's chest heaved and he clumsily grabbed his wand. He mumbled an apology before getting rid of the mess on her hand.

They both stared at each other, slightly nervous as they adjusted their clothes. Ron helped her up and was the first one to break the silence as they walked. "That was bloody brilliant." He said smiling at her. "And to think, if you hadn't stumbled upon me wanking this would never have happened."

Hermione blushed. "Always so eloquent, Ron. But yes, it was brilliant."

Ron smiled at her. "You're loads better than my hand or any other girl for that matter. You know I'm mad about you Hermione, right?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, I'm mad about you too, Ron." She kissed his nose. "And you are loads better than any other guy or my hand for that matter."

Ron stopped walking and his eyes bugged out. "Your hand?" he croaked and he stared at her in wonder. She got herself off too? Hermione just smiled at him. "You didn't think you were the only one, did you?" she cheeked. "See you inside, Ronald." She said before walking ahead of him.

Ron just stared at her in amazement. Hermione Granger would definitely always be a wonder to him. He felt like the luckiest bloke in the world as he followed behind her slowly. It was funny how such a sour day could turn so wonderful. She had successfully ruined all other women for him. Ron smiled and whistled to himself. And the best part about it was that he didn't mind one bit.

**AN: How did you lovely readers like it? Was it too much or do some of you want more? Please drop a review. I love hearing from all of you. **

**-Almond**


End file.
